Saviour
by RandomReggie
Summary: Harry Potter had always known the greatest gift you can give someone is love; now after the great battle on the bloody fields Harry shows Draco just how much he loves him by following in his mothers footsteps. ONESHOT.


**Saviour**

**Authors notes**

**This is a little one shot I wrote after being given the prompt 'Saviour', it's Draco x Harry and there's a lot of whump. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, all the glory belongs to and I am making no profit from this fan fiction, it's for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Draco lay on the castle grounds, his life's blood bleeding onto the wet grass. He'd saved a first year that had snuck back in to fight but been hit by several dark curses and had fallen on the floor, waiting to die. He lay feeling the heat and life leave his body, wishing he'd seen Harry one last time before he died.<p>

Then he heard footsteps approaching, so he closed his eyes and held his breath feigning death, just hoping whoever it was would fall for it and bother to check anyway. Any death eater would torture him as a traitor.

He was shocked when he heard a familiar agonized cry and then he was in that someone's arms. As he was rocked he heard sobbing.

'Draco, Draco, Draco...' the voice sobbed over and over again as he rocked, and he felt tears hit his face just as he recognised the voice.

Draco looked to see Harry with tears dribbling hopelessly down his cheeks, and he leant in to kiss Draco's forehead.

'H-h-harry…' Draco choked out, some blood dribbling down his chin. Harry froze.

'Draco!' his voice full of relief he kissed him full on the mouth, not bothered by the blood.

'I thought I'd lost you! After everything I've just done, we won Draco! I couldn't have coped if I'd lost you! I need you!' Harry said laughing and crying slightly. Draco saw dark spots invading his vision, he didn't want to ruin this moment but he knew he didn't have long.

'You are Harry…' he said, he felt his own grip loosening but he forced his eyes to stay open, 'I love you and' but he was interrupted by another fit of bloody coughs and searing pains all over his body.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, his own green orbs hardening with determination.

'No, I'm not losing you. Not tonight.' he said, something in his voice stopped Draco arguing.

Harry sat Draco up, holding his shoulders with his arms, Harry closed his eyes, his breathing steady and controlled, a small crease appeared on his brow.

Then just when Draco thought Harry had either gone mad or whatever he was intending to try wasn't working Harry started glow slightly, the light seemed to get brighter and brighter.

'Harry!' Draco gasped, as he had to close his weary eyes against the now white light that concealed Harry, and then Draco felt himself getting warmer and the light that he could see through his closed lids seemed to be closer and dimming.

As he opened his eyes and saw the light that was radiating out of Harry was now gently glowing on his own arms and he no longer felt an inch from death, wrapped in Harry's embrace, his chin on Harry's shoulder. Draco laughed and squeezed Harry.

'Harry! What did you do this is-is-is amazing?' he said relishing in the feeling of moving his once numb fingers, then he felt something warm and wet running down his back, he pulled back and noticed the blood was coming out of Harry's mouth and his usual rosy complexion was now deathly pale.

'What's wrong? Harry? Harry?' he screamed confused as blood seeped from wounds beneath his clothes.

Harry smiled a small and weak smile 'I'm dying' he said simply, grabbing Draco's hand with his own cold one.

'What? No! How?' Draco yelled furious though tears where building in his steely grey eyes. He should have known Harry would have done something like this.

'I told you,' he coughed 'I would not watch you die...' Harry said, somehow his voice was both filled with sadness and contentment.

'Harry...' he cried, whipping Harry's forehead as he pulled him into his arms, tears of his own now hitting his face.

'Why do you have to be such a bloody Gryffindor!' Draco whispered.

'What I did was very Slytherin too,' a seizure like cough racked through him and Draco cried more, knowing the pain he was in as he'd been wracked by it not moments before. 'When Voldemort was in my head, I learnt things, I used his magic…just…just reversed it, I gave life….I saved you…. by any means.' Harry gave a bloody laugh and his lungs gurgled as he quoted the Slytherin motto.

Draco couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh and bring the fragile looking Harry closer still.

'Harry, I love you, please…please don't leave me...' Draco sobbed into his raven hair and he felt stone cold fingers on his chin that gently tugged him down. He followed the weak command and was met with Harry's lips.

This kiss was not short or sweet, it was desperate, pleading and lasting. They broke away as Harry got weaker and gently stroked Draco's face, his green eyes still sparkling.

'I love you...' Harry whispered closing his eyes. Draco pulled him closer screaming sobs escaping his usually refined mouth.

He sat there and rocked him, rocked him as the sun rose casting a peaceful yet mournful light over the grounds. That was when everyone found Draco Malfoy still rocking the body of Harry Potter, begging for him to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Please review, good or bad, it makes my day :)**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


End file.
